vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolie Polie Olie: Springy Time-Fun VHS 2004
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This product (including its soundtrack) is authorized for private use only. All Other Rights Reserved. Unless expressly authorized by law or in writing by the copyright owner, any Copying, public performance or other use of this product of any part of it is strictly prohibited. This product is not to be exported, resupplied or distributed byway of trade without authorization form the copyright owner. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution may result in severe criminal and civil penalties. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo * The Magical World of Winnie the Pooh * Disney DVD: Sing Along Songs * Jojo's Circus Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presenation Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" * "Rolie Polie Olie: Springy Time Fun" * "Rolie Polie Olie: Happy Hearts Day" Episode Titles Looove Bug * Written by: Nicola Barton * Storyboard by: Andrew Tan Top Dog Fish * Written by: Peter Sauder * Directed by: Mike Fallows Mom's Night Out * Written by: Nadine Van Der Velde * Storyboard by: Lance Taylor Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Executive Producers: William Joyce, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Fabrice Giger * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Lehn, Pamela Slavin * Supervising Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Supervising Director: Mike Fallows * Director: Ron Pitts * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Technical Producers; Christophe Archambault, Eric Flaherty * "Loove Bug", "Mom's Night Out" Story Producer: Nadine Van Der Velde * "Top Dog Fish" Story Editor: Peter Sauder * Assistant Director: Bill Giggie * Senior Technical Directors: Elizabeth DèRèthè, Ross Maudsley, Mac Holyoke * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Carolien Souris * Production Coordinators: Fanny Le Floch-Prigent, Stephanie Kravos, Tracey Nolan, Christine Revol * Script Coordinators: Alice Prodanou, Leah LePofsky * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Pollie Pi - Rebecca Brenner ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Pappy - Len Carlson ** Mrs. Polie - Catherine Disher ** Spot - Robert Smith ** Billy Beval - Joshua Tucci ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Casting Coordinator: Christine Geddes * Recording Assitsant: Kerry Bones * Storyboard Coordinator: Allan Parker * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Kevin McDonagh * Modeling Producer & Scene Planning: Susie Grondin * Modelers: Darin Bristow, Paul CieNiuch, Shannon Gilley, James Jacobs, Fred Ni, Helen Zotalis * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Michel Raimbault * Layout Artists: Lauren Laban, Benoit LaCoste, Anraud de Mullenheim, Fabienne RiVory, Lawrence Viallon * Animation by: Drifa Bensheguir, Marie CeLaya, Xavier De Broucker, Nicolas Davbos, Christopher GèRon, Christine JoLens, Bernard LacRoix, Sarah LeLlouche, Cyrille Martin, Phillipe PeNaud, Natalie Perre, Nicolas Prothais, Aurore Rousset, Mirco Tomadini * Animation & Lip Sync: Peter Hudecki, Peter Psdovan, Mark Stanger * Colour and Lighting: Paul Van Emmerik, Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Technical Assemblers: Peter Gilberti, Yaleh Paxton-Harding, Lisa Kelly, Mark Koren, Ryan Lewis, Luis Lopez, Scott Macmillan, Bill Pong, Jason Reeves, Allison Ryckman * Systems Administrator: Mike Reis * Animatic Editor: Alison Taylor * Picture Editors: Richard Bond, Karen Saunders * Assistant Picture Editor: David Blomme * PreProduction Supervisor: Lisa Vespi * PreProduction Editing: Terry Carter, Jeff Howard, Ken Hurbut, Colin McMahon, Rob McMahon, Geoff Walton * Director of Post Production; Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Barry Craigmyle, Jason Held * Post Production Administrator: Ann McGuire * Post Production Assistants: Joe Aguiar, Brian Marsh * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Post Audio Editing: Ian Baggley, John Barkits, Eric Mattar-Hurbut, Sean Pearson, Brian Fraser, Keith Traber, Michael Werth, Ryan Araki, Craig Marshall, Hamish MacKenzie, Evan Turner * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Tim Thorney, Peter Coulman, Tom Thorney, Carl Lenox * Music Assistant: Helena Werren * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306, Windlight Studios * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Allan DeGraaf, Jamie Sulen * On Line Editors: Kevin D. Barendregt, Ed Ham * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Assocation with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©2000 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects * Nelvana * Disney Channel Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" * "Rolie Polie Olie: An-Easter Egg Stravaganza" Episode Titles Springy Chicken * Written by: Michael Stokes * Storyboard by: Frank Lintzen A Polie-Egg Stravanganza * Written by: Erika Strobel * Storyboard by: Andrew Tan Always Chasing Rainbows * Written by: Jennifer Pertsch * Storyboard by: Tom Nesbitt Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Executive Producers: William Joyce, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Fabrice Giger * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Lehn * Supervising Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Directors: Bill Giggie, Ron Pitts * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Technical Producers; Christophe Archambault, Eric Flaherty * Story Producer: Nadine Van Der Velde * Assistant Director: Bill Giggie * Senior Technical Directors: Elizabeth DèRèthè, Ross Maudsley, Mac Holyoke * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Pollie Pi - Rebecca Brenner ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Pappy - Len Carlson ** Mrs. Polie - Catherine Disher ** Bonita Beval - Ellen Ray Hennessy ** Binky Beval - Sunday Muse ** Spot - Robert Smith ** Mr. Polie - Adrian Truss ** Billy Beval - Joshua Tucci ** Baxter Annc - Philip Williams * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Casting Coordinator: Christine Geddes * Recording Assistants: Kerry Bones, Edmund Chan * Script Coordinators: Leah Lepofsky, Alice Prodanou * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Carolien Souris * Production Coordinators: Stephanie Kravos, Fanny Le Floch-Prigent, Tracey Nolan, Christine Revol * Production Assistants: Jen Glasser, Nadine Mombo, Tracy Nolan * Storyboard Supervisor: Bill Giggie * Storyboard Coordinator: Allan Parker * Second Assistant Director: Michael Magnon * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Kevin McDonagh, Dave Thrasher * Modeling Producer & Scene Planning: Susie Grondin * Modelers: Gavin Boyle, Darin Bristow, Paul CieNiuch, Shannon Gilley, James Jacobs, Fred Ni, Helen Zotalis * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Michel Raimbault * Layout Artists: Phillippe Culas, Anraud de Mullenheim, Laurent Laban, Benoit Lacoste, Sarah Lellouche, Nathalie Perre, Pascal Rabil, Fabienne RiVory, Lawrence Viallon * Animation by: Drifa Bensheguir, Sarah Lelleouche, Marie CeLaya, Crylle Martin, Ncholas Dabos, Phillippe Penaud, Xavier De Broucker, Nathalie Perre, Christopher GèRon, Eric PrèBèNdè, ChristèLe JoLens, Nicolas Prothais, Bernard Lacroix, Aurore Rousset, Mirco Tomadini * Animation & Lip Sync: Peter Hudecki, Peter Psdovan, Mark Stanger, Chris Williams * Color and Lighting: Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood, Paul Van Emmerik * Still Image Artists: Gavin Boyle, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Technical Assemblers: Daniel Abramowicz, David Altman, Luis Lopez, Andrew Bonar, Scott MacMillan, Peter Giliberti, Bill Pong, Lisa Kelly, Jason Reeves, Mark Koren, Allison Ryckman, Ryan Lewis, Dean Warren, Yaleh Paxton-Harding * Systems Administrator: Mike Reis * PreProduction Supervisor: Lisa Vespi * PreProduction Editing: Terry Carter, Mark Grosicki, Curtis Henry, Jeff Howard, Ken Hurlbut, Steve Keeping, Colin McMahon, Rob McMahon, Geoff Walton, Henry Watkins * Animatic Editors: Dan Lee, Karen Saunders, Alison Taylor * Picture Editors: Richard Bond, Karen Saunders * Assistant Picture Editors: Alicia Lee, Azed Mageed, Omar Mageed, Alison Taylor * Splitting Technician: John Dubiel * Director of Post Production; Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Managers: Barry Craigmyle, Jason Held * Post Production Administrator: Anne McGuire * Post Production Coordinator: Barry Craigmyle * Post Production Assistants: Joey Aguiar, Steve Henry, Brian Marsh * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Sound Editing: Rhythm Division, Mark Baldi, Steve Cooks, Jim Longo, Ferenc Szabo * Mix Operators: Ian Baggley, Sean Pearson * Audio/Video Technican; Jeff Howard * Dialogue Editors: Brian Fraser, Keith Traver, Michael Werth * Sound Effects Editors: Ian Baggley, John Baktis, Hamish MacKenzie, Eric Mattar Hurlbut, Sean Pearson * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Carl Lenox, Peter Coulman, Tim Thorney, Tom Thorney * Music Editors: Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Mike Northcott * Music Assistant: Helena Werren * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306 * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineer: Allan DeGraaf * On Line Editors: Kevin D. Barendregt, Ed Ham * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Assocation with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©2000 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects * Nelvana - www.nelvana.com * Disney Channel Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:VHS Category:Mètal Hurlant Productions Category:Nelvana Category:2004 Category:Sparx* Category:Disney Channel